Jack and Liz: The Bonds Of Love
by ivebeendepped43
Summary: Well, here is the sequel to Jack and Liz: The Beginning. In this book, they both test the limits of their love...in some lifethreatening situations.


Jack and Liz: The Bonds of Love

"Liz, I'm a…a wizard." Liz had a very shocked look on her face. Then Jack burst out laughing.

"You are horrible, Jack Sparrow!" she yelled jokingly

"I couldn't resist, mate!" he said with a chuckle.

"You're sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so. What about you?"

"Why, do you think I'm hiding something?"

"No, I wasn't..."

"Because if you think so, you're wrong!"

"No Lizzie, I wasn't gonna-"

"Why do all men think the women is hiding something?!" she was yelling now.

"Luv, where is this coming from?"

"You know what? Save it! I know what you mean and I'm sick of it! So just leave me alone!" and she stormed off. Jack couldn't help but think "WTF?"

The next morning Jack was waken by a kiss. After it ended, Jack still had his lips stuck out like he wanted more. They kissed again.

"I can't think of a better wake-up call, luv." Said Jack

"I couldn't think of a better way to apologize. Jack, I am so sorry! I just…you know, mood swings…"

"Stop. I understand."

"I knew you would, darling." Payton started crying.

"I'll get her." Said Liz. She walked over to the crib and brought Payton to the bed.

"How's my baby doing this morning?" asked Jack

"Gah!"

"Come on, say dada! Say dada!"

"Gah!"

"Good try, Jack." Said Liz

"She has to learn sometime, doesn't she?"

"She'll talk when she's ready, I'm sure. She is going to be one gorgeous young lady one day."

"That she is, luv. I mean, with a mother like you, how could she not be?"

Two months passed and Liz and Jenn were talking.

"Liz, I think we should have a girls' day out. I mean, we spend all our time surrounded by smelly pirates, no offense to Jack and Will, but…"

"I get it. And I agree. How about next port?"

"Great." Said Jenn.

So the next port, Liz and Jenn took a day off together. The explored a whole bunch of shops and did all the other things that Jack and Will-ok, maybe Will- would never want to do. They were shopping inside a clothing store when Liz pulled Jenn aside.

"Ok, can you keep a secret for now? Just until I'm ready to tell Jack?"

"Of course! My lips are sealed. So spill!"

"Ok, I'm pregnant again!"

"So soon?"

"I guess. I mean, I've been feeling it for about 2 weeks now, but I want to surprise Jack."

"Well then now would be a great time to tell you that I'm pregnant too…"

"What? How long?!"

"About the same as you. Two weeks."

"This is great! Have you even told James yet?

"Dad? No way! He'd flip out!"

"Well you have to tell him sometime! I'm sure he'll be thrilled to be a grandfather!"

"I guess you're right. I'll tell him if you tell your father."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Hey, I need to 'relieve myself'. I'll be right back."

Liz headed out the door to the bathroom. She was about to enter when someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't struggle and I won't hurt you." A voice whispered into her ear. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't turn to see who it was. There was no one around so the stranger led Liz casually to a small cramped house about a block away. The stranger shoved her in the door. Once they were inside, the person turned and locked the door. Liz finally saw who it was.

"Beckett?! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you and your little boyfriend ruined my life." Beckett had changed. He looked just like Norrington did after his Jack chase.

"Beg pardon?"

"You stole Davy Jones' heart and I lost my job for it." Beckett rolled up his sleeve to reveal the pirate brand.

"Now you know what it feels like Cutler!"

"I guess." He rolled down his sleeve.

"But I still don't understand why you kidnapped me."

"Elizabeth, I love you!" he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Ew! Sicko! First of all, I'm married, second, I have a daughter, and third, I'm pregnant!"

"Um…oh."

"Yeah, oh!"

"Well I can't just let you go now!"

"Why not? Jenn is gonna go ballistic when I don't return and Jack is gonna drink himself to death! Just let me go!"

"I don't think so, luv. If he wants you, ha can come find you!"

"What?!" Jenn had just come back with the bad news.

"I don't know! She said she was going to the bathroom and she never came back! I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her! I'm so sorry Jack!" He looked close to tears.

"Jack, there's another thing. She wanted to surprise you, but in light of this even, I feel the need to say it for her. Jack, Elizabeth is pregnant again."

"Oh my goodness! She's…again? Really?! I have to find her! Jenn, rouse the crew. We'll stay up all night if we have to." Jack grabbed his effects and ran out the door.

The crew was searching the whole town and knocking on door after door. After hours of searching, Jack reached the small cramped house. He knocked, but no one answered. He knocked harder, but no answer still.

"Hello? Excuse me, is anyone in there?" he yelled. Liz recognized his voice.

"Jack?!" she screamed, but Beckett covered her mouth again.

"Elizabeth! Let me in or I'll break the door down!"

"Sorry Jackie boy, but Liz is with me now!" said Beckett

"Cutler Beckett? That's it!" Jack stepped back and rammed the door, but it didn't budge.

"I swear Beckett, If you don't let me in, I'll kill you!"

"Good luck Sparrow, but I'm not letting her go!" Jack drew his sword and stabbed it into the door. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. Then he felt through his hair for a bobby pin. He found one and inserted it into the lock. It was an old lock, so the door flew open in seconds. Jack held up his gun. He found Beckett and Liz together in bed, and Beckett was covering Liz's mouth.

"Let…her…go." He walked forward, towards the bed. Beckett didn't move. Liz was struggling to get away.

"Get your hands off my wife you pig-faced git!"

"Ouch! That hurt Sparrow!"

"Oh, you want hurt? Then watch me pull this trigger and then we'll see how much you hurt! Let her go!"

"Fine! I'll let her go!" Beckett released Liz and she immediately jumped off the bed and into Jack's arms.

"God, Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine! Let's just go please!"

"Not yet. I have some unfinished business to attend to." He raised his gun higher.

"Come on, Sparrow! You're not really going to kill me!"

"You wanna bet?" and without another word, Jack pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right into Beckett's heart. He dropped to the floor, dead.

"Jack-"

"Come on, let's go!" They both hurried out of the house, Jack pulling his sword out of the door on their way. They gathered the rest of the crew and returned to the Pearl.

Jack and Liz finally had time to hug each other.

"I was so worried Elizabeth!"

"So was I! I thought I'd never see you again! Jack there's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant!"

"Really?!" he said, pretending to be surprised, "That's great!"

"Yeah!"

"Liz, you didn't engage with Beckett at all…"

"No! No way! I would never do that to you!"

"I believe you."

"Thanks Jack."

Jack kept a much better watch on Liz after that. He swore never to lose her again. Will and Jenn were in their cabin.

"Will, I have something to tell you."

"What? Is there anything wring?"

"No! Not at all! Actually, it's very exciting! I'm going to have a baby!"

"Are you serious?! Really? I'm gonna be a father?!"

"Yes!" they kissed each other.

Jack and Liz were on deck.

"Liz, can we go out tomorrow?"

"What, you mean like, a date?"

"A date indeed, yes luv."

"Hmm…only if you wear a tux."

"Only if you wear one of those gorgeous dresses you used to wear."

"Deal."

"Deal."

The following night, Jack and Liz met for their date.

"You look absolutely amazing, Elizabeth."

"You look rather sexy yourself, Jack."

"Shall we?" he held out his hand for her to take.

"We shall." She grabbed his offe and they walked off the dock. The went to an extravagant restaurant and sat down to a beautiful candlelight dinner.

"Jack this is lovely, thank you."

"No, thank _you_. You have given me anything I could ever want or need. I believe I am the happiest man alive." Elizabeth blushed beet red.

"Stop it, Jack!" she reached across the table and kissed him.

"Oh, and just so you know, if you ever make me wear a tux again, I'm not kissing you for a week."

"Is that more a punishment to me, or to you?"

Jack considered that thought.

"You're right…" he kissed her again.

The rest of night was amazing. They had tons of fun. The next morning, Jack and Liz were discussing something.

"So are you ready to do some real pirating, luv?"

"Why, have you been researching?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. A while back, I had a friend who told me about this tiny island in the Atlantic. Apparently there is a pretty little treasure buried there."

"And are you sure the treasure is still there?"

"Almost positive. So are you in?"

"Aye aye, captain."

"Spoken like a true pirate, luv." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They set a course for the island immediately. Everyone aboard could tell that Jack was excited about getting to do some real pirating again.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Liz had come up behind jack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's nice to be able to go back to my pirating for a change."

"I know how you feel. It is a bit exciting, isn't it?"

They reached the island safely. Afraid that something might happen to Payton, they made Cotton stay aboard the ship and take care of her for the while they were gone. They walked onto the sand of the island.

"Does this remind you of anything, luv?"

"Ah, yes, our first little fling together, yes. Who could forget?"

"What say we have a little reenactment of that night?"

"I'll think about it…" she smiled smugly. Jack kissed her.

"You_ know_ I hate when you play my heart like that." Jack said sarcastically. He kissed her again.

"Let's find the treasure first, eh?"

"Aye, luv." He pulled out his compass and it focused on a direction. They followed the compass for about 400 yards and then it started spinning. James handed a shovel to Liz, but Jack snatched it away.

"Do you really expect this gorgeous woman of mine to _dig_?"

"Of course, sorry Ja- Captain Sparrow." Said James

"Well, if Liz isn't digging, then Jenn definitely isn't digging!" said Will

"Well if the girls aren't supposed to dig, then why are you still digging?" asked Jack. Everyone laughed except for Will. He just scowled and started digging again. Jack winked at Liz. She smiled back. After about 20 minutes of digging, James threw down his shovel.

"There's nothing down here, Sparrow!"

"Just suck it up and dig, Norrington!" yelled Jack

"Aye, cap'n, I'm thinking the same thing, sir. It just seems a nit contradictory to keep digging if we're not even sure the treasure is still here."

Jack sighed. He looked down in the hole.

"Wait a minute…" he dropped down in the hole and picked up a little silver bullet. Engraved in it was EIC.

"They stole our treasure." Whispered Jack

"Great! So we did all that digging for nothing!" complained Will

"Oh shut it and stop whining, Eunuch!"

"WILL! I- my name's WILL!" Liz rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jenn, we don't wanna get mixed into this." They walked away, arm in arm.

"Do you want some of this, Turner?"

"What, you mean all your pretty little jewelry? And you call _me_ a eunuch!"

"Now come on, boys!" said Gibbs.

"I _know_ you didn't just insult my bling!"

"My god, he _is_ turning into a pimp!  
"Will you two just shut up! This is going to end up like when we were on Isla Cruces!" yelled James

"Like what? With you turning in Will's heart or something?" said Jack

"Why do you assume it would be _my_ heart?"

"My god you're immature! Just grow up, Turner!"

"I am so sick of you ragging on me all the time! You stole my girl!"

"Well you stole her from Norrington, here!"

"Technically that was all Liz. _She_ left James. _She_ left me! She is just a good-for-nothing player! And I think people like that should be gotten rid of!" Will pulled out his sword. Jack pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"You lay one hand on Elizabeth and you will **never** see daylight again, I swear!" Will shifted.

"So, little Will, who don't you put down your little sword, pick up your little wench, and skip on your merry way, alright?!"

"Fine!" Will put away his sword and set off to find Jenn and Liz.

"Little b$trd..." Jack mumbled

"Not as much as you are, Jack Sparrow." Jack turned. He expected to see Marty, Gibbs, or James, but it was none other than Mercer, Beckett's assistant.

"Mercer?"

"Yes, we meet again, Sparrow." Jack looked around. They were surrounded by the EITC. Gibbs, Marty, and James were being held off by other men.

"What do you want, Mercer?"

"Actually, since Beckett's mysterious disappearance, it's Lord Mercer."

"Lord Beckett sounded so much better…" said James, trying to restrain a laugh.

"Norrington, shut up! You're as bad as Mr. Pansy Pants who ran off to find his little 'gal pals.' Speaking of, where did they go?" said Jack

"Ah! You mean Turner, Swann-"

"Sparrow! Elizabeth Sparrow!"

"You're married now, are you? Pour soul…"

"Watch it, pal!"

"Well, anyway, we ran into them a little while ago talking about hair care products, and-"

"I could care less about Pansy boy, where is Elizabeth?!"

"Oh, don't worry. We're taking very good care of her." One of the surrounding members shoved Liz, Jenn, and Will forward. They were handcuffed and had cloths over their mouths.

"Let her go! Now!"

"No, I don't think I will…"

"What if…what if I take her place?" Liz gasped

"Hmm…only one person!"

"Fine! Hmm! I WONDER who I'll choose! Let's see, Mr. or Mrs. Eunuch Boy or my wife…"

"So who will it be?"

"My god, you really _are_ as stupid as you look!"

"I'm losing patience with you, Sparrow!"

"Elizabeth, you dip wad!" One of the men uncuffed Liz and removed the cloth from her mouth. Liz ran forward and kissed Jack. Almost immediately after, Mercer grabbed Jack and handcuffed him.

"Jack, you don't have to do this!" said Liz

"Let me take Jenn's place!" Norrington said. They did the same for Jenn and James.

"Any takers on this young lad?" Mercer indicated to Will. Jack whistled the Jeopardy tune.

I will!" yelled Liz

"Elizabeth Swann-Sparrow, do NOT do anything stupid! I just saved your life, young lady! Will is not worth it!" yelled Jack

"Well, aren't you just bright little ball of sunshine?" said Will

"At least I'm potty trained, tinkle toes!"

"Fine! So we have Mr. Dreadlocks, Little Boy Blue, and that guy who smells like pigs."

"Jack I-" started Liz

"I love you Elizabeth. I swear I will always come for you!" Liz ran to Jack and kissed him short, but deep.

"I'll miss you!" Liz started to cry. Norrington was saying goodbye to Jenn.

"I love you so much."

"You too dad!"

"What about me?" asked Will

"I love you too, Will!" she kissed him.

"I love you more!"

"Alright, love birds! Let's go!" yelled Mercer. Mercer, his men, Will, James, and Jack started walking.

"Boy! This'll be fun! Stuck with Pansy Boy and Pig Man!" Jack looked back at Liz, "You will always be with me, Liz!"

"I love you, Jack!" Liz yelled. Tears flowed from her eyes. Someone put an arm around her. It was Gibbs.

"You know he's gonna come back, Miss Elizabeth."

"How do you know?!"

"Liz, if you know your husband, and I know you do, you know he'll find a way." Liz could no longer see Jack in the distance. Liz dropped to the ground.

"I know. But, I can't help but think I'll never see him again." Jenn dropped beside her.

"I have the same feeling." She started crying too.

"You have twp people you love gone."

"It's ok. We can get through this together." Said Jenn

"Thanks Jenn. You are a true friend." They hugged each other. They wiped their eyes and stood up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marty.

"Guys, I think I really just wanna go home. My real home. In Port Royal. Besides, I think my father misses his granddaughter." She started to walk back to the Pearl. The others followed. Liz took Payton off Cotton's hands and held her close.

"Raak! Where be the crew? Raak!" Liz started to cry again.

"Um, we ran into a bit of a predicament…" started Marty

"The thing is, Norrington, Turner, and Captain Sparrow have been captured by the EIC." Said Gibbs

"Dada!" Liz looked down at Payton.

"Oh my god! Guys! Payton just said her first word!"

"Dada!"

"Oh, wait until I tell Ja-" She stopped.

"Oh Liz! I'm so sorry!" Jenn came over and put her arm around Liz.

"I'm gonna go lie down." Liz went into her and Jack's cabin and lied down on the bed with Payton. Liz started crying again.

"Darling, do you think it'll be ok?"

"Dada."

"I know. Jack will come home soon, right?"

"Dada."

"I'm gonna go drown myself in rum."

"Dada."

"Yeah it is a bit like daddy, huh?"

She put Payton back in her crib and walked out of the room. She walked down the steps and took out her keys to unlock the rum cellar door, but the door was already open. She slowly walked into the cellar and looked around cautiously. She heard someone moving. She turned abruptly. She was so scared. Jenn walked out of the shadows.

"My god, Jenn! You scared the living daylights outta me!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! You come to drown yourself too?"

"I feel like Jack." Liz said. Jenn handed her a bottle and took a sip from her own.

'I just can't shake the feeling that I might never see him again." Said Liz, taking a large swig.

They drank bottle after bottle until they were so drunk, they missed their mouths every time they tried to take a sip.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Isn't this like, the best rum in the world?"

"Why I believe it is, Elizabeth!"

"Now what were we upset about again?"

"Um, I think it was Joey and Wilbur got in trouble or something."

"No, no, it was Jason and Winston."

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Actually, I think-" Jenn fell asleep mid-sentence.

"Jenn, are you-" Liz did the same.

"Miss Elizabeth? Miss Jennifer? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Is it morning already?" asked Liz

"Wow! I've got a wicked head rush!" They tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"How much did you two drink last night?"

"Only two or three…gallons…or ten."

"Mother's love! You could have killed yourselves!"

"Jack is going to be killed. What do I care about killing myself?"

"Miss Elizabeth, just have confidence in him. I know you know Jack. You know he'll come back. He promised. And he always keeps his promises."

Jenn and Liz walked around very gloomily that day. They didn't want to talk to anyone or even be around anyone at all. They were beyond depressed. Liz was in her cabin when someone knocked on her door. She didn't move. Mr. Gibbs walked in.

"Would you like to come to dinner, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I will not eat or sleep until Jack returns. Besides, what is sleep without Jack in bed with me?"

"Sweetie, starving yourself and depriving yourself of sleep will not help the situation. It will make it worse. So please perk up. Anyway, we'll be in Port Royal by nightfa-"

"Perk up? PERK UP?! My husband has been kidnapped by the East India Company, going through God knows what, I am pregnant and trying to take care of my 11-month-old child while still having a sick feeling in my stomach from thinking about what is happening to Jack right now, and you ask me to PERK UP?!"

"Yes." Gibbs sat down next to Liz, "Listen, I swear to you that Jack will come back in the best of conditions. And we'll help out with your children as much as you would like us to. You'll get through this, as well as Jennifer."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. You are the best friend a person could ask for. But I still don't feel like eating. I feel like I'll throw up anything I put into my mouth anyway."

"Very well, but please, get some sleep." He exited her cabin. Liz laid down and thought about Jack and before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

Miss Elizabeth? We're here." Liz woke up to Mr. Gibbs' voice. She quickly got up and dressed herself and Payton. She left her cabin and ran all the way to her house, Payton in her arms. She knocked on the door and her father opened it.

"Elizabeth?"

"Dad!" she hugged him and tried not to squish Payton

"And how's my granddaughter?" Governor Swann took her from Liz.

"Where is my son-in-law?" Tears came to Liz's eyes.

"Goodness darling, what happened? Come in, come in." He let her in and shut the door. He led her to a couch and they sat down.

"Tell me what happened, honey."

"Jack was…Jack was…kidnapped by the East India Trading Company." She struggled to get out.

"My god! Are you serious? Well, I will NOT stand for this! We will rouse our ships immediately! We will find him, darling, don't you worry."

"Thank you, dad!" her tears subsided a bit. There was another knock on the door.

"That'll be the rest of the crew, yes?"

"All but Jack, Will and James." She said gloomily.

"Goodness, they were taken too?" Liz gave a confirming frown. Governor Swann kissed the top of her head and got up to answer the door. The rest of the crew bustled in, all saying hello to Governor Swann as they entered.

"So, are you ready Elizabeth?"

"Of course. We're going to find Jack. James and Will too."

"So, where were you when this happened?"

"We were on Isla de Meclury, I think. In the Atlantic." Said Marty

"We'll set a course immediately. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Jack, James, and Will were sitting in a jail cell.

"You know, now would be a fantastic time for you to come up with an escape plan, Sparrow. Anytime would be great." Whined Will.

"I don't see you coming up with any clever ideas, Pansy boy."

"Well I'm not the master pirate here!"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure **that** one out, moron!"

Will snapped. He punched Jack in the stomach with all his might.

"$hit! Fin' son of a btch!!" Jack stood up and punched Will in the nose. He heard Will's nose crack, and it began flowing out blood.

"Ouch! You b$trd!" he punched him back, but Jack dodged it. Then Jack tackled him and started punching the life out of him. Will couldn't get up, Jack was too heavy.

"You two need to stop this! You're driving me crazy!" yelled James

"Shut up, fancy pants!" Jack yelled. James pulled out a gun he was hiding in his boot and cocked it. Jack heard the click and stood up quickly. Will took the opportunity and stood up and rammed Jack into the wall.

"Stop, dmn it!" he turned Will around so he was facing James.

"If you two do not stop fighting, I will pull this trigger and send you both to your deaths!"

"I have a better idea that will solve all our problems!" Jack sprinted to James and grabbed the gun out of his hands, pointed it to Will and pulled the trigger.

"Jack, NO!!" Will screamed, and ducked. The bullet ricocheted off the wall and, as if in slow motion, hit James in the chest. James gave a last grunt, fell back against the wall, and slid to the floor. Jack stared in horror at what he just did.

"Great job, Sherlock! That's good shootin' Rex! Could you be any stupider?!" but none of Will's comments phased Jack. He sunk to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Jack? You ok? I've never seen you act sad after someone died." Jack didn't answer. A guard showed up at their cell.

"'Ey! What's going on 'ere? Oi! Rogh! We got a dead on 'ere!"

"No! Leave him here!" Jack got up. The guard looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"For God's sake, just leave him!"

"Very well…" the guard walked away.

"What's your deal?" asked Will

"This is all your fault!"

"What…MY fault?! You shot the dmned gun!"

"It was AIMED at you! But, like the little mousie you are, you ducked!"

"You began the fight!"

"No, YOU did!"

"Don't even, Jack Sparrow, don't even! YOU stole Elizabeth from me! YOU have an addiction to making people feel bad! YOU are the most dishonest man in the world! You even lie to Elizabeth! And YOU shot the gun! So don't EVEN say that this is MY fault!"

"You know what your problem is, Turner? All you do is whine! It gets on my nerves as well as everyone else's! And right now, I just need some peace and quiet! Do you think you can find those two words in your pea-sized brain and DO them? If so, then shut up and sit down!" They both sat on the ground.

3 hours passed. All of a sudden, Jack said, "I have a plan."

Liz was talking to her father.

"Do you really think we'll find him, dad?"

"I won't rest until we do."

"Do you think they're ok?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Jack has killed Will already through his frustration, though." Said Liz. Gov. Swann chuckled.

"I sure hope not. He's a good pirate, but I think he was a better blacksmith." Gov. Swann said

"And I suppose you think is a better romantic than a pirate?" asked Liz

"No, I'd say he's a better pirate." He smiled, "Then again, he does take extraordinarily good care of my little girl." Liz smiled. There was a call from the opposite side of the boat.

"Sir! Land ho!" Gov. Swann turned.

"Ah! Yes, definitely EICo headquarters." He said. They saw a ship sail past them a couple yards away, but they could not see the inhabitants of it. They docked and stepped of the ship.

"Alright, search everywhere. We'll meet back here at sundown." Said Gov. Swann

"Ok, but I'll go with Miss Elizabeth so we won't have a repeat of last time." Said Gibbs

"No. I'll go with my daughter. You go with Jennifer."

"Very well. Let's go." They all split up in different directions.

15 minutes ago in jail cell

"Ok, you ready?" asked Jack

"I guess." Said Will

"Ok. Here they come." 2 guards opened their cell door. They were bending down to put their food on the floor, and both Jack and Will ran at a guard and rammed them into a wall. Then they grabbed the guard's heads, banged them together, and slammed their heads against the wall. The guards slid to the ground, unconscious. They put on the guards' clothes and put on their wigs, tucking their hair inside them. Jack ran out of the cell and came back with the duo's effects. They picked up James and exited the cell. They walked up the stairs and out into the town. They had almost made it to the dock when they were stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" Jack cleared his throat and changed the tone of his voice.

"We had orders from Lord Mercer to take this man to Singapore for burying." He indicated to James.

"Very well. Carry on." said the guard. They continued onto a ship. They were busy, as there were only two of them. They passed a ship, but they didn't notice it.

"Sp where are we going?" asked Will

"You really do get stupider by the minute, don't you? Port Royal, of course!"

"Oh. Naturally."

3 hours later at EICo

"Anywhere?" asked Liz

"No luck." Said Jenn

"But I did see a prison house down the street. I didn't check there." Said Mr. Gibbs

"What are we waiting for?" asked Liz. They ran for the prison house and came to the guard at the door.

"Excuse me, but can I visit someone in here?" asked Jenn, acting particularly lady-like. The guard stared at Jenn, his eyes darting from her chest to her face.

"Well, I'm not normally supposed to, but for you," he winked at her, "I guess I could make an exception." He blushed.

"Thank you! You are a perfectly fine gentleman." He turned a brighter red. He opened the door and let them in. They walked past all the cells until they reached the one previously inhabited by Jack, Will, and James. They saw two unconscious guards and a puddle of blood. The guards were slowly regaining consciousness. Soon they were awake.

"Um, do you know who used to occupy this cell?" asked Gov. Swann

"Um, I believe…Joe Springow, Dill Warner, and Shame Doorton." Said one. Clearly they were still a little out of it.

"Wait, you mean Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and James Norrington?"

"Yeah, that's it. But someone killed someone."

"I knew it! Your stupid husband killed MY Will!" yelled Jenn to Liz.

"Who killed who, sir?" asked Gibbs

"I only know that it was Norrington who died."

"What?!" yelled Jenn. She began to cry, followed by Elizabeth.

"Dear god! Are you sure?" asked Gov. Swann

"Pretty sure."

"Do you know where they went?"

"All I remember is being knocked out by them. I'm sure they're long gone by now." Liz cried harder.

"Let's go darling. We'll find them, don't worry." They left the cell. They were standing in town.

"Wait!" yelled Elizabeth, "Why didn't I think of that before?!" they ran to the Dauntless. She went to her cabin and shoved her hand in her pillowcase. She pulled out a compass. She ran out onto the deck with it.

"I forgot! Jack gave this to me weeks ago and told me to always keep it with me!"

"How is a broken compass going to help?" asked Gov. Swann. Liz ignored him. She opened the compass and it spun around for a moment, but then held steady.

"We have our heading!" yelled Liz

"I really wish I hadn't given Lizzie my compass now!" said Jack

"Well, I'm sure Liz will be smart enough to use it to find you. Then again, how smart can she be if she married you?"

"Pretty smart if she left you to do it!" Will gave him a glare.

"Why must you taunt me so?"

"Because it's simple and entertaining!"

"Well, have you planned how you are going to tell my wife that you killed her father?" Jack gave him a deadly look.

"Shut up, eunuch." He whispered dangerously.

"Ooo! Touchy! So you really DO have a soft side!"

"If I didn't need you to crew this ship, you would be sinking into the ocean with a slit neck right now, Turner."

"Excuse ME!"

"You're excused pansy! Why are you so- LAND HO!" Will turned. They were indeed, approaching Port Royal.

Meanwhile on the Dauntless…

"It looks like they're heading for Prot Royal." Said Liz

"Indeed it does. We should arrive in Port Royal in a matter of hours." Said Gov. Swann

"But I still won't be able to see my father." Said Jenn.

"You know," said Liz, "Maybe that guard was confused. Take the compass. You want to know where your father is, ok?"

"Alright, I'll try." She took the compass and held it. The arrow spun around and it steadied in the same direction as Jack and Will. Jenn squealed.

"He must be with Jack!" Liz looked at the compass.

"See! I told you he was alright!" said Liz

"Thanks so much, Liz. I now hate those guards." Liz smiled.

"If this compass is lying to me…" Liz huffed

"It's not! I know it's not." Said Jenn

"How do you know?"

"I just…know."

"Ok. I trust you."

On EICo ship

Jack and Will docked at Port Royal.

"What do we do now?" asked Will

"We search for Liz, marshmallow boy!"

"What about Jenn?!"

"Fine! We'll search for your Bonnie Lass as well!" They searched around the entire town. After hours of searching, they gave up. They decided to stay at Gov. Swann's home in case they returned.

But the Dauntless had already docked in Port Royal.

"Ok, the compass is pointing west." Said Liz. They followed the compass, and arrived at Elizabeth's gate. Liz and Jenn got very excited. They walked up to the house and opened the door. They found Will sitting in a chair in the foyer.

"WILL!!" screamed Jenn

"JENNIFER!!" they ran towards each other and kissed hard. Liz looked at her compass and it pointed upstairs. With Payton in hand, she ran up the steps and into her room. Jack was sitting on her bed. She sneaked up behind, put her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned.

"ELIZABETH! Thank God!!" he hugged her tight and then kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how much I missed doing that!" said Jack

"I beg to differ!" and they kissed again.

"So where's James?" asked Liz. Jack hesitated.

"Liz, James is…dead."

"But the compass said he was here."

"Well, he's here physically, but not spiritually…"

"My god…how did he die?"

"Well…I kinda…totally by accident…might've…"

"Jack! Why?!"

"I was trying to kill the whelp, I swear! But he ducked and the shot hit James!"

"Why did you try and shoot Will?!" she said angrily

"Darling…you know, he was bugging the $hit out of me, like he does, and I just lost control! But no one regrets more than I!"

"Jack this is horrible. I don't know about Jenn, but I forgive you."

"You'd better!" said Jack, and he jumped on her.

Downstairs, Jenn had also heard the news. She was standing by her father's lifeless body that was seated in a chair.

"Jenn, I'm so sorry." Said Will

"Where's Jack? I'm going to kill him."

"In Liz's room." Jenn marched up to Liz's room and barged in.

"Dear god!" yelled Jack. Jenn marched over to the entwined couple.

"I'm not sorry!"

"I guess Will told you the news, then." Said Jack

"Do you really think that I would barge into a room that contained a couple I knew to be if I didn't know?!"

"It's not like you haven't done it before!" yelled Jack

"It's true." Said Liz

"Well put some clothes on and meet me downstairs. You have five minutes before I pry the two of you apart." Jenn left.

"Can't say that I didn't expect this. I do owe it to her." Jack dressed, stole a kiss from Liz, and left the room.

He met Jenn downstairs.

"Jenn, all I can say is that I am truly, deeply, sincerely sorry." And that wasn't a 'Lets just get this over with.' apology, it was heartfelt and genuine. And Jenn saw it.

"I know. You can go now."

"That's it? You disturbed us to get me to say _sorry_?"

"No. To get a true legitimate apology. I can't make you do much more. What's done is done."

"Same difference…" and Jack went back upstairs.

"I'm surprised you're not dead!" said Liz

"So am I." Liz undressed Jack and the continued their fun. After a few minutes, Liz said

"Jack, I missed you more than you could ever imagine."

"Do you think I would be here with you if I didn't feel the same?"

The End


End file.
